fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akayo Kamigama
|-|Current= Credit to hangyifan97 for the Eren picture |-|Younger= Summary Akayo Kamigama is one of the initial main characters of the franchise. He is like many, a man who moved into the land of dreams where all aspirations come true. Just like many he was annexed by their culture but lived on in in the hopes of attaining the greatness that so many that have moved in her desire. Eyes brimming with energy upon arriving filled with hopes and dreams, he wished to become a better person and truly make the most out of his life here. About enough years changed him so much that his past self is completely different. The experience he attained from life and interactions with others have effectively evolved him for better or for worse. His desire to become an ideal person and previous hobbies have waned but he still lives on but ultimately he is a changed man. However, a certain event changed his life and that is when he met Xil. A self-proclaimed angel in an urban fantasy setting would not be out of place. Being told to take care of the young woman by his own landlady to make due with his rent, he couldn't help but recall his past. Their similarities were far too much and his cynic side was matched by her own optimistic idealistic beliefs. This is when Akayo also realized that his dreams have never become unattainable. Instead, they simply became shifted into something else. Appearance Akayo has enough awareness of fashion to dress up in a way that doesn't make him too noticeable. Either by dressing up too formally or in such a horrible fashion. Personality Without a doubt, Akayo is cynical in comparison to his past. Though it's not as if he's a pessimistic one. Life could be a struggle sometimes and he's actually quite optimistic in his own way for someone of his status. He tends to look at the bright side of things even when a series of unfortunate events could happen, which tends to happen for someone like Akayo. Though he's stoic, there's an air of gentleness that he exudes to friends and acquaintances. On the other hand, though that same air could make him seem cold and distant to anyone new he meets. Surprisingly he's quite talkative and makes jokes when he could, though the range of their effectiveness could make him seem awkward or amusing. It's certainly better for him to talk to his friends in that regard. He notably sucks at being a father figure. Arguments are frequent between him and Xil to the amusement of others. Scenes could get ridiculous with the presence of the two and shows a much more emotional side for Akayo. Namely a louder and easily annoyed one, but also one more vocal. Though he sucks at teaching and could definitely be classified as a bad parent he doesn't stay that for long. Akayo himself aimed to better himself in order to make his life easier in taking care of Xil, but the self-proclaimed angel merely deduced that he did it out of his own will and that it wasn't absolutely necessary. Comically Akayo hates being ignored and tends to get mopey when things don't go his way. His soft voice doesn't make things easier and fake despair shows on his face when he gets seemingly ignored. He dislikes injustice but believes he can't do anything to it initially. It's not as if he won't take action when faced with a situation he could help but sometimes he considers whether doing so would matter or not in the grand scheme of things. Of course, as time passes he begins to become more proactive and actually choose to help others. Even if it might cause trouble for him. It's one effect of interacting too much with Xil. By the end of the franchise, his old belief regarding his values has returned, making him a slight proud believer of doing things to help others no matter how small. Though it did lead to a clash of ideals with Xil in the end. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good - Despite many circumstances of what happens to him, Akayo tries to be an upstanding good citizen. Of course he does his best to follow the law but sometimes things have to be disobeyed in order to make a difference. That's just what a citizen would do after all. Name: Akayo, Allan Origin: Wings Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human Date of Birth: June 6, XXXX Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Maine, New Orlando Weight: Average Height: 5'6 Likes: *Peace *Solitude *Past *Reminiscing *Xil *Painting *Baseball Dislikes: *Xil *Taking care of Xil *Getting into trouble because of Xil *Society *Immigrants Eye Color: Formerly blue, yellow Hair Color: Brown hair, formerly dyed blue Hobbies: *Painting *Baseball Values: Hope Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Independent Previous Affiliation: Independent Themes: Counterattack Mankind 2.0 Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B to 9-A | | Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' (Has enough force to actually turn a cinderblock into dust), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive energy and bio-electricity. Can listen to wavelengths. Can also identify when someone is close by even when they're quiet. Can sense when he's being watched), Electrokinesis, Magnetism (Can at least induce these effects with proper circumstances. By sacrificing some of his bio-electricity can completely lock a metallic object in place), Presence Concealment (Can hide his presence well. Can blend into a crowd and vanish), Fortune Manipulation (Can bring extensive bad luck to himself, absorbing it from others), Immunity to Time Manipulation (Time manipulation such as time stop, slowing down time, etc, doesn't work on him. Even if it works on a Universal scale due to his lack of place in the world), Acausality (A time traveller's attempt to kill him failed to even change anything when said killer could bring the end of almost anyone. Not the paradox effect) *'Second Key' **All of the above but enhanced, Limited Energy Manipulation (Could at least alter the flow of energy by a bit) *'Third Key' **All of the above but far stronger, Invulnerability (Becomes completely impervious to any sort of damage by ignoring everything. Ignored Aegis' attack that could erase someone with Abstract Existence), Existence Erasure and Power Nullification (Anything that encounters that mass of doesn't exist anymore. Can control to what extent something is erased, allowing for something to be treated as if it has never existed or for it to be partly remembered), Distance Manipulation (Can reach his target instantly), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (His assigned target cannot escape him through time and space itself), Precognition (Can foretell the exact way his timeline would flow. Knows the exact way to beat an opponent. Can keep track of an enemy even if they have means to hide their presence from the world itself or precognition), Immunity to Precognition (Due to his lack of place in the world itself of dimensions, he cannot be seen. He lives on the present) ´≈ˆß†´˜ç |-|1= |-|2= Existence Erasure (Can completely wipe out someone from existing with . Regardless of any impact they make all of it is rendered moot, erasing all their trace whether they exist or not regardless of identity), Attack Reflection (Completely reflects an attack back to an enemy to cancel or take them out), Abstract Existence (Exists as long as the concept of ´≈ˆß†´˜ç´(Existence) persists), Conceptual Manipulation (The main method that allows Akayo to) Attack Potency: Wall level (When furious enough he was able to kick through a wall) to Room level (Using his bio-electricity he was able to take out an orc that was unfazed by a kerosene bomb) | | Speed: Faster than the eye could see (Overwhelmed an Orc with a beatdown) | | Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: Wall level to Room level (Survived being punted through rooms. Took on numerous serious hits from a large Orc) | | Stamina: High, but not notably high compared to energetic youths. Range: A few dozen meters. | Multi-Continental in range. Could pull storm clouds that way. Dimensional. Can interact with the foundation of dimensions | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Experienced with dealing superpowered folk and beings stronger than him. Can manage to take them down without relying on his true power. Can be very pragmatic when the situation calls for it and always uses everything in his environment to lead to an outcome or situation that would greatly benefit him. Very knowledgeable regarding matters about electricity due to his former occupation as an electrician. Weaknesses: This is him relying only on his own bio-electricity. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electrokinesis - The ability to manipulate electricity. However, Akayo's ability doesn't stem from naturally manipulating electricity compared to the new generation. His ability makes use of natural existing electricity. Examples being the bio-electricity of others. Perfect Imperception / Ignore - The ability to literally be ignored by everything. It's Akayo's trademark ability and is known for something he uses. å®µˆç Ô¨∂©´µ´˜† - The ability to ∆¨∂©´ the ´˜´µ¥ and ®´¬´åß´ the restriction of the ∑ø®¬∂ †®´´ in ø®∂´® to fu¬¬¥ underß†å˜∂ the ´˜´µ¥ å˜∂ ß˙¨† ∂ø∑˜ å˜¥ ç˙å˜ç´of their ability wø®˚ˆ˜© å©åˆ˜ß† å˚åyo Kaµˆ©åµå. It can ø˜¬¥ ∑ø®˚ å©åˆ˜ß† †˙øß´ ß†®ø˜© in a certain treshol∂. *An incomprehensible ability even for the mighty gods. However, this can only seen by the gods themselves. To anyone else, the only thing they see is a blade of light far too large and wide for Akayo to start forming behind him. It can only be understood as a weapon that is made to smite gods and anyone powerful. Key: Base | With External Electricity | With ˆ¨ß†¨µ (Iustum) Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Akayo Kamigama is one of my earliest characters being born since 2010s. His role was initially of a counter to Mary Sues and OP beings back on my Deviantart Past. The weakling who only grows powerful when faced with something that is without a doubt broken or a Mary Sue. * Out of all the characters I have, he is one of my personal favorites and one that received much revision. Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Neutral Characters